The Doctor's Gundam
by FluffyPuppy2
Summary: Takes part during S2 of Gundam 00 & Series 5 of Doctor Who. Setsuna was not prepared for a battle of this magnetude with a race that seemed to have evovlved for war, but can the Doctor & his two lovly alias help? Eventually SetsunaxOC. Rated just in case.


Setsuna stood outside a crummy looking building. The sun was scorching and there were no clouds in the sky to stop it's unforgiving tactics.

_Well, that's Arizona for you…_ thought the young man.

Setsuna looked up at the incredibly run-down building. The paint was peeling quickly and some of the windows we shattered and covered with wooden panels.

"_Setsuna, are you there?"_

Setsuna looked at the green car which he had barrowed from Lockon Stratos. He took one last look at the building and retuned to the cool depths of the air conditioned car. Sitting himself in the drivers seat and rolling up the black tinted window so as to not be seen by anyone, Setsuna turned the Video Com. That had been installed in the car recently.

"Sumeragi-san…" said the young pilot.

"_How has your mission been going, has Ian found anything yet?"_

"Negative. Are you sure that this is where Ian's friend is?"

"_Positive, the information cam from Wang herself. And besides-"_

"SETSUNA!"

Setsuna looked outside of the window and saw Ian running from the building holding something in his hand. He was being chased by some men with crowbars. Setsuna's eyes shot open and he started the car immediately.

"_Setsuna, what's going on?" _

Ian jumped over the hood of the car, opened the passenger's door and slammed himself into the seat.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE MAN, DRIVE!"

Setsuna slammed his foot on the gas petal and swerved out of the way of the men just in time, not slowing down ones.

"What happened?" asked Setsuna, keeping his eye on the road.

"_Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"_

"Oh, hey Sumeragi-san. Um, the information you gave us was correct, but only to some extent…"

Setsuna turned off the road and headed to the cave where his Gundam was hidden, "Meaning…?"

"Meaning that Santiago was there at one point, but now he's gone. But I was able to steal this. Its and old camcorder from the 21st century. These things are worth a fortune nowadays."

"So that's why those men were chasing you." Setsuna stated, swerving out of the was of an abnormally large cactus.

"Yup, pretty much."

"_Ok, and how does that thing help us in anyway?"_

"Well, the man who should it to me said that Santiago had left a message for me on it. He tried to give it to me in secret, but, we were caught. That old man has some feet, I tell you. I was halfway through that bar and he had already jumped out the window. Hold on, let me see hear…" Ian began tinkering with the camcorder. Sumeragi looked on in curiosity as Setsuna entered the depths of the hidden cave, eventually coming to a stop in front of his 00.

"Aha! Got it." exclaimed Ian.

The camcorder began to make a sounds as the screen turned a bright blue. It was a few second before a man was seen on the screen. He had cropped black hair and was quite tan. He was sitting in a dark room with only a lantern for light next to him. Setsuna turned off the engine and looked on as the man began to speak.

"_Well, well, well. If you have found this tape, than it means that I am already hundred of miles away from here. If you are anyone but Ian Vashti, than I recommend you stop this this tape right now and destroy this camcorder. And if it is Ian, then I just have this to say, GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU DICK! Any who, Ian, my old pal, my old friend, my old worthless piece of shit. If you think that I am going to let you drag me back up there, you are dead wrong. I've been living a good life for the past 7 years, but that's not enough for you bastards is it. No, you want to make sure that I am miserable and that I ran back to you pleading for mercy. Well, your wrong. If indeed this is you Ian, than I'm already dead. Last week, my daughter and I were attacked by A-Laws and we were captured. One of the other prisoners here had this old camcorder stashed. I took it from him after he was taken away. Tonight, I'm gonna get my daughter out of here and tell her to take this back to some old friends in Arizona, by the time she reaches the bar you and I used to get drunk off our asses, I'll be long gone. A storm is coming Ian, a storm so big that it could be the end of the human race as you know it. This storm will be nothing that this world has ever seen. I'm talking about a war, Ian. And not you or your precious Gundams will be able to stop it. My suggestion: run like hell. Don't bother looking for my daughter, cuz you ain't gonna find her. She's probably half way across our galaxy right now. This world will end in flames Ian, and boy am I glad that I ain't gonna live to see it. And for the last time, good bye old friend."_

There was silence throughout the car. Sumeragi stared at the camcorder in Ian's hands. Setsuna looked at Ian who in return looked solemnly at the ones again blue screen.

"Ian, I-"

"THAT BASTERED HAD A KID AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Setsuna looked on surprised and Sumeragi let out a small yelp at his sudden reaction.

"Great, he's dead and his only kid is somewhere in space. When did he take this…the 14th, three weeks ago. He has been dead for three weeks and now he says that a war is coming?" Ian got out of the car and headed for 00.

"We are on our way, Sumeragi-san." and Setsuna severed the link, quickly fallowing Ian.

"Lets go, Setsuna, there's nothing here left for us." he said gravely as both men entered the Gundam, Setsuna piloting and Ian sitting behind his seat. Setsuna started 00,

"00, initiating take off. Setsuna sped through the wider tunnels of the cave and he zoomed out the back entrance making his way up to Ptolemy.


End file.
